The prior art is documented with spinal column stabilizing or support implantations. A most common prior art procedure is the implanting of a titanium plate, rod or the like and which is further anchored by screws to spatially arrayed (typically non-consecutive) vertebrae for the purpose of immobilizing or fusing the spinal region, such as further to reduce pain associated with pinching of the spinal nerve column and its branches between irregularly positioned vertebrae. Conventional spinal implantations, while effective in removing or reducing nerve pain, also result, to varying degrees, in reduced dexterity of motion.